


Two Hearts

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [13]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Regret, Yagami Light is Kira, ghost!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: In the dark hours of the night, Light is taunted by someone familiar.
Series: 13 Haunted Days [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 6





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Light & "A Heartbeat in the Darkness" for the amazing [Edition-Noteblue](https://edition-noteblue.tumblr.com/)!🖤

Light couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept since…

The minute L shut his eyes for the last time was the moment it began, the subtle rhythmic thumping haunting his ears. At first he didn’t think anything of it, laughing it off as an expected side effect of finally being rid of the only true threat to Kira, but as time passed, its persistence refused to yield to Light’s will, causing him just as many sleepless nights as the detective had when they were chained together.

Cold moonlight streamed through the window, washing the room in a haze that reminded him of the ambient glow of L’s laptop when he would keep Light awake with his all night investigations. Damp and twisted sheets clung to his body as he tried to focus his eyes, but the blue darkness was winning that battle, joining forces with incessant pounding in his head. 

“Light-Kun.”

The silhouetted form startled him, the hollow voice speaking in low tones, the familiar posture hunched beside him on the bed.

“You can’t be here.” Light denied the specter’s existence.

“But I’m always here and you know it. We knew each other’s thoughts, so I know this to be true as well.”

“This is insanity.” Light sat up, scooching away from the shadowy phantom. “This isn’t possible. You’re not possible.”

“You regret eliminating me, don’t you Light-kun. No one else can compare to me. I was your match, and you carelessly discarded me.” His face was featureless, but Light could feel its stare on him. “I was inside your mind and now I’m inside your heart. You hear me and it’s driving you mad.”

“You know no one else is worthy to end your reign and one day it will come to an end. My successors will make sure of that and though you will be fighting me once again, it will never feel the same.”

“Successors? The things you say still make no sense.”

“You’ll see Light-kun. You will see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
